deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pablo Escobar
Pablo Emilio Escobar Gaviria was a Colombian drug lord. Pablo originally worked under the smuggler Alvaro Prieto but soon began to develop his own cocaine operation, forming the infamous, Medellín Cartel. He went from small-time drug baron to an international operating criminal and it was estimated that at its height they were shipping 70 to 80 tons of cocaine to the USA at month. This made Escobar incredibly wealthy his personal fortune was estimated at 3 billion dollars and the cartel was racking in more than 26 billion pounds a year. Escobar used this wealth to pay off government officials and police forces and help impoverished areas in Medellin. However, if anyone refused to take a bribe then Escobar had no qualms with having them brutally murdered and using car bombs to cause widespread devastation against his enemies. This criminal activity eventually lead to Pablo being "arrested" by the Colombian government and housed in La Catedral prison, which Escobar himself had designed and built. He lived there for a year, continuing to carry out his running of the cartel until he "escaped" after catching wind of a plan to move him to a more conventional prison. Following his escape, a task force was set up of Colombian police advised by members of an American Special Operations Command to capture and bring Escobar to justice. He was eventually found in 1993 and engaged in a shoot out with the police, dying of a gunshot through the back of the head. Despite his many illegal activities and violent way of dealing with his enemies, he is still seen a by some as a "Robin Hood" figure due to his financial donations to help the poor people of Colombia. Battle vs. Al Capone (by Wassboss) Each will have 5 men with them. Al Capone is driving up to Pablo Escobar's base. Inside Pablo is planning to smuggle drugs over the Colombian border.Meanwhile Al Capone tells his driver to park in the underground car park next to Pablo's base. Al and 4 of his men get out and one stays in the car. They make their way up to the room Pablo and his men are in. They burst through the door and open fire on Pablo and his men with their Tommy guns. They dive for their guns but one of Pablo's men is riddled with bullets 6-5. Pablo and his men fire back and kill one of Al's men with the M60 5-5. Under fire Al and his men retreat back out of the door. Pablo sends 3 of his men after them and has one stay with him in the room. One of Capone's men turns around and fires at them but misses. Pablo’s men stop and decide to split up. Al and his men keep on running. One of them turns around and sees that no one is following them. He grabs one of the men and shows him. However Capone and his other gang member don't notice and keep on going. The two men notice this and run after them. Suddenly one of Pablo's men jumps out of a doorway and guns one of the men down with his Uzi 4-5. The other one pulls out his Tommy gun and fires but is out of bullets. So he turns and runs off. Pablo's man smiles then runs off in the direction of Capone. Meanwhile Capone and his man turn round a corner and see a Colombian standing there he has their back to them so dose not hear them. Neither of them has a gun so they turn around and they notice that they have lost the other two men. Then they hear Pablo's other henchmen coming the other way. They decide to hide in a cupboard. Pablo's man turns the corner and sees the other henchman standing there. He goes over to talk to him. Capone pulls out a pineapple bomb and throws it into the room the two men are in. However they here it land and turn to see it lying there. One manages to jump behind some cover but the other one is not so lucky and the grenade goes off 4-4. Capone and his henchman walk into the room to see if he is dead. However the other man jumps out with a machete. Capone's man turns to face him and pulls out his baseball bat. He tells Capone to run and swings it at the Colombian. However he simply slices it in half. He then decapitates Al's man 3-4. He turns and sees Al has got out another baseball bat and he smashes him in the face and beats him to death 3-3. Meanwhile in the car park the one of Pablo's men sees Al's car. He runs over to it and puts a car bomb on it. He hears someone coming so grabs the detonator and hides out of the range of the blast. Al's last remaining thug comes through a door at the side of the car park. He runs over to the car to get the driver to come and help him. Pablo's henchmen wait till he gets in range and then pushes the detonator. The guy in the car is killed instantly but the other guy is only fatally injured by the blast 2-3. Pablo's man runs over to see if he is dead. With the last of his strength Capone pulls the trigger on his shotgun and hits Pablo's henchman right in the face before dying 1-2. Meanwhile Al has found himself right outside the door Pablo and his henchman are in. He picks up a discarded Tommy gun and kicks the door down and opens fire killing Pablo's last remaining man 1-1. He points the gun at Pablo but he has run out of bullets. Pablo punches him in the face and sends Capone reeling. But Capone puts on his brass knuckles and punches Pablo in the gut. Pablo doubles over in pain and Capone kicks him in the face knocking him out onto the balcony. Pablo lies on the floor in pain. Capone gets ready to deliver the final blow but Pablo kicks him in the face. Al stumbles back and falls over the railing of the balcony. Pablo looks over the edge and sees Al is dead. He pulls out a cigar and smokes it before heading back inside his base. WINNER: PABLO ESCOBAR Expert's Opinion Pablo Escobar had better weaponry and better training than Al Capone and while Al was more used to gang on gang battles he was not prepared for the weapons Pablo brought to the table. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Al Capone (by Wassboss) Pablo Escobar: Al Capone: The Millennium Knickerboxer Hotel is used to serving high profile business clientele and has a number conference rooms for guests to conduct their business within. Admittedly they normally host CEO's of legitimate buisnesses but today it plays host to a meeting between two crime bosses at the top of their game. Seated at the side of the table closet to the door is Chicago's very own mafia legend Al Capone while the side closet to the window seats a more unusual patron, having travelled all the way from Colombia, the leader of the Medellín Cartel himself, Pablo Escobar. "You've not had any problems with the police here?" Capone asks. Escobar chuckles. "No no Señor, they are much like the police in Colombia, just slip them a brown envelope stuffed with notes and they are quick to leave you alone." Capone smiles but it's stiff and lacks warmth. "Listen here Amigo I'm just going to cut right to the chase here. My associates and I have been made aware that your expanding your territory to include the United States correct?" "Indeed we have Señor. Most of our trade is within the US, so we figured having an official base of operations here would be good idea." "Yeah, see, the problem is we've seen some of your boys around these parts, peddling their cocaine and setting up shop. You see Pedro or Pablo or whatever the hell your name is, Chicago is my town. ''Nothing comes through this city without me knowing about it and quite frankly I'm offended you seem to think you can just come over here and try to muscle in on my business." Several of the men around Escobar start to rise angrily but Capone's own bodyguards react instantly, pushing back their coats to reveal guns holstered to their belts. Escobar raises his hand to his men, indicating them to sit down which they do reluctantly. "There seems to have been some mistake here. We aren't muscling in on your business, we are merely trying to sell our product to those who wish to purchase it. We don't control the flow of alcohol, we're not extorting anybody or any of the activities your organisation par-" "Frankly I don't care of your not ''technically ''doing what we do," Capone says cutting Escobar off "The point is you're trading in my city and without my permission. You don't just get to waltz in here and start selling to my clients without me getting a cut you understand?." Escobar glares angrily at the Mob Boss but nods his head curtly. "So here's your choice ''Amigo. ''You either I get a cut of your business or you pack your bags and get the hell out of here before things get real nasty. You got that?" "I understand Señor". Capone gets up from his seat and begins to leave the room, followed closely by his bodyguard. He pauses at the door. "My brother runs a Casino in the penthouse suite, he'll be keeping an eye on you to make sure you don't try any funny business. You have three days to either leave town or get in touch with us about your first payment." With that warning lingering in the air he leaves. As soon as the door is closed behind him, one of Escobar's bodyguards jumps to his feet. "Did you hear that ''hijo de puta, who does he think he is coming in here and telling us what to do. I can't believe you stood for that Pablo. I'd have shot that Gordo Gilipollas ''right in his fucked up face if he'd talked to me like that." "Sometimes you have to be calm in situations like this Andrés, not get too worked up and do something rash," Escobar says leaning back in his chair. "I had a feeling this might happen, as soon as I heard this Mafioso type wanted to arrange a meeting with me. Don't think I've gone soft though, that stupid ''puta ''won't be a problem for much longer and once he's out of the picture, I'll be running this city." ---- Capone waves his hand and a car pulls up outside the hotel. The driver gets out and opens the door to let Capone and his bodyguards into the back seat and pulls off into the traffic. "You sure showed that Colombian fella' who runs this place Boss," one of the goons says. "He's not the first punk to try and muscle in on my territory and he won't be the last. Let's hope he's a cleaver boy and pays up what he owes." The car stops at a traffic light and the driver turns his head, his face looking concerned. "Did you say he was Colombian?" "Yeah, why are you so interested." "I thought I'd take the car into the garage for a check-up while you were in that meeting, the guy who worked on my car was Colombian. He didn't seem to speak English very well and he kept looking at me funny, like he was up to something." "Probably worked for that Pedro fella', I wouldn't worry about it," one of the goons says but Capone frowns. "What did he do to the car exactly?" "I don't know really, seemed to be doing something to the underside of the car." Capone's face drops. "We need to get out of this car now!" he snaps and pushes his way out of the door, followed quickly by his bodyguards. The Driver however is too slow and before he can react the car explodes in a fiery inferno, killing him instantly. The shrapnel from the blast hurtles through the air and hits one of the goons right in the throat, leaving him choking up blood on the floor. "That son of a bitch!" Capone yells angrily. "First he tries to steal my business, then he tries to murder me! I ain't having this. I ain't fucking having this at all. Come on boys, let's show this Latino motherfucker what happens when he fucks with the Chicago outfit." Slipping away from the panicked crowds which are beginning to gather around the blackened shell of the car, they head back to the hotel, drawing their guns before they even step through the doors into the reception, not caring an inkling about being conspicuous. As luck would have it Escobar and his cronies have just come down the stairs and stop dead as they see Capone and his mobsters approach, vengeance blazing in their eyes. There is no hesitation from the mobsters as they open fire, driving the Colombians back with a hail of bullets. One of them topples over riddled with entry holes and the rest try to return fire with their own guns but are forced to retreat back under the onslaught. Capone gives chase as Escobar flees up the stairs, taking pot shots with his Tommy gun whenever he catches sight of them. They burst through a set of double doors into a corridor of rooms, spotting two figures running back into the conference room, while a room door slams shut. "Joey, go clear out that room for me, we'll carry on to the conference room" Capone snaps. As the pair continue onward, Joey strides up to room number 328 and kicks the door in with a powerful punch. The Colombian inside jumps back in shock and ducks down as bullets rain down upon him, dashing into the adjoining bathroom and slamming the door shut. Joey's finger stays on the trigger until the bullets are replaced with clicking as he runs out of ammo. Cursing loudly he looks around the room for another weapon and spots a baseball bat propped up against the wall. Snatching it up he barges his way through the door and the cartel member raises his pistol but he knocks it out of his hand. Smashing a fist into his jaw, he stumbles back and trips into the bathtub, where Joey proceeds to deliver dozens of vicious blows to his head, cracking his skull open. Joey straightens his jacket and turns to find himself face to face with another cartel member, Uzi in hand. He opens fire and the mobster is jolted backwards and topples on top of his recently murdered victim, their blood mixing together as it washes down the drain . Meanwhile back in the conference room, Capone and Escobar are locked in a vicious gunfight. The Colombians have overturned a table for cover and are firing over at any chance they get, which isn't often under the constant SMG fire. Capone runs out of ammo and drops his Tommy gun, taking a pineapple grenade out of his pocket. Pulling the pin he lobs it over the table, hearing a shrill scream as it goes off and fills one of them with shrapnel . Escobar stumbles out dazed from behind the table and towards the window where he tugs on the blind string, plunging the room into darkness. The mobster fires wildly into the darkness but nothing hits it's mark. "That lucky bastard" Capone mutters under his breath as the door behind him opens, momentarily illuminating the room. A cartel member opens fire with his Uzi and kills the last mobster as Capone ducks behind the overturned table. Quietly Capone slides his sawn-off out of his jacket as the Colombian searches for him in the dark. Every so often a burst of gunfire provides a flash of light as the man fires nervously at random spots. Crawling along the floor, Capone stops as he hears the dull clang of a empty magazine hitting the floor, only a few steps away from where he's lying prone. Aiming his shotgun in the general direction of the noise, he fires off both shots in quick succession, hearing the satisfying sound of the pellets hitting their target dead on . Getting to his feet he creeps over to the window and pulls on the blind string, bringing light back into the room again. He starts to load up his shotgun but freezes as he feels the cold hard barrel of a gun pressed against the back of his head. "Drop the gun," Escobar growls and Capone obliges. "Easy now there ''Amigo ''let's not do anything rash," Capone says. "Rash! Rash! I'm half deaf from the fucking grenade you chucked at me and you've killed some of my finest men. And you telling me not to be rash!" "Hey! Listen here buddy you set off a motherfucking car bomb and killed a bunch of my boys as well. Your lucky I'm giving you the oppourtunity to walk out of here alive." "What the hell are you talking about, ''letting me walk out of here alive. Have you forgotten the gun pressed to your head you joder gordo?" "Damn your hearing must be busted, can't you hear the police are outside?" Escobar notices for the first time the squealing of sirens from the streets below. "So unless you want us both to end up in a jail-cell I suggest we both get the hell out of here. I suggest w-" The sentence is cut short as Escobar squeezes the trigger and puts a bullet in Big Al's head. "The only person walking out of here is me Pendejo" ''Escobar says under his breath. Looking around at the carnage he is about to leave when a idea pops into his head. Grinning he takes a small pocket knife out of his jacket pocket and bends down over his slain opponent... ---- The police swarm over the hotel as the paramedics and doctors try and help any civilians who have been caught up in the fire. In the upper floors CSI units pore over the dead bodies and empty shell casings for any clues of what happened. The chief of the Chicago Police Force surveys the scene. "Looks like another goddamn gang deal gone wrong". Depressingly he's not even shocked by it any more, ever since the rise of the Chicago Outfit scenes like this have become almost commonplace. He hears hurried footsteps and turns as a junior officer scurries over to him. "What is it kid?" he asks. "Sir, you ain't gonna' believe this. The crime scene guys have just gone into the conference room and you won't believe who they found. Old Scarface himself!" "What!" comes the astonished response. The chief hurries over to the conference room and sure enough, the body of Al Capone sits propped up in a chair. "Why fuck me sideways and call me Sally! It is. The big boss himself." He moves in closer for a better look. "We've been trying to put this guy behind bars for almost four years now and he ends up dead in a gang shooting!" His eye is quickly drawn to his badly mutilated face, his neck has been sliced open and the tongue pulled through. "Oh my god." "What is it chief" the officer asks. "I've heard about this. This is a Colombian necktie." "A Colombian what now." "It's a sort of warning mark used by gangs in Colombia. They cut a guy's throat and pull the tongue through." Something clicks in his mind suddenly. "We've heard rumours of increased gang activity recently. Some say there's a new gang on the streets from South America. Now this proves it." "Another gang?! From Colombia? Well that's just super" The officer replies sarcastically. The chief strolls aimlessly towards the window and looks out over the city a grim look on his face. "Looks like we have a new king-pin in town." '''Winner: Pablo Escobar' Expert's Opinion This was a close battle with users torn between which of these crime bosses would come out on top. Capone's supporters argued that his greater experience in these type of squad on squad situations and the bigger punch his Thompson was packing would lead him to victory. However Escobar's supporters said that Escobar's more modern and reliable weaponry plus the greater training of his Cartel members would lead him to victory. In the end Escobar did manage to squeeze out old Scarface because he invested more money into training up his troops to the point they were almost a paramilitary group which far outclassed Capone's untrained thugs. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Rematch Information This was only the second battle I ever made and because of this there were many glaring flaws. The information provided on weapons was nonexistent, there was no analysis of the warriors themselves, it was partly decided by poll vote and the blog and simulation were littered with spelling mistakes and poor grammatical structure. While the same outcome (a victory for Escobar) was achieved both times I felt this battle could've been done much more professionally hence the rematch. Battle vs. Two-Face (by Wassboss) The music blares out of the warehouse, a smooth Spanish instrumental flowing out into the dark and damp streets of Gotham city. Inside the warehouse the Colombian drug dealers prepare for the smuggle. One of the men watches a small TV in the corner of the room, occasionally laughing at something on the TV. One man picks up a package of cocaine and hands it too another, who puts it carefully in the back of the truck. Yet another works on the underneath of a different truck, attaching a car bomb to the bottom. Pablo Escobar watches over his men with a worried look on his face, his hand on his belt which holds his holstered M1911. “Hurry up. This city is swarming with powerful and dangerous criminals and this Batman vigilante so we don’t want to be here any longer than we have too” he says nervously, doing nothing to hide his fear. “Don’t worry boss, we’ll be out of here in no time. These petty criminals won’t know what hit them” the guy watching the TV shouts over. Pablo relaxes his shoulders slightly before sitting down in a small wooden chair. “I guess so” he replies and takes out his gun, rubbing the barrel with his shirt before placing it in his lap. Meanwhile, outside of the warehouse gates, Two-face looks over the base while his thugs unload the weapons from the back of the small white van behind him. “Who does this guy think he is” he says, not addressing anyone in particular. “If he thinks he’s gonna survive for one more minute in this city then he has another thing coming. I’m surprised the joker, black mask and the penguin are not already swarming all over this place” he continues chucking under his breath. “But not for much longer” he finishes before turning to his men. “What the hell is taking you so long” he shouts at them, making the 4 of them jump. He strides over to them and snatches two .357’s from one of the thug’s hands, pushing him back as he does so. “Let’s see if we are going to kill these guys or not” he says and takes out a coin from his pocket, tossing it into the air. The coin flips seven times before two-face snatches it out of the air and looks at the coin. “This is gonna be fun” he says, smiling evilly as he shows the thugs the scared side of the coin “The bomb is ready” the Colombian says, coming out from underneath the car and rubbing his hands on his jacket. “Good” Pablo says, rubbing his hands in anticipation for the attack on this so called senator Gordon. “He’ll never see it coming. By the time they realise what has happened we will already be back in Colombia, watching the sun rise over my kingdom” he adds smiling at the thought of being back in the warmth of a Colombian afternoon. “Umm boss it looks like we have company” one of the men says, making the billionaire drug lord jump out of his seat, grabbing his pistol as he does so. Almost immediately 5 men appear in the doorway of the warehouse and immediately opens fire on the Colombian’s, who scramble for their weapon before firing back. However because of the unexpectedness of the attack one of the cartel members is shredded by the Tommy gun fire. (5-4) After the initial shock of the attack the Colombians manage to get into better positions and the tide of battle is suddenly changed. Now with the cover and firearm training advantage it’s not long until one of two-face thugs is downed, bullets pumping into him all the way till he hits the ground. (4-4) Two-face is the first one to run out of ammo and throws his Tommy gun down in anger. He then takes out a gas grenade and throws it at the Colombians, the gas seeing out the moment it hits the ground. The men manage to scramble away from the gas and retreat back into the warehouse, firing back wildly to hold off the thugs for a little while longer. “You two stay here and make sure they don’t come back” he shouts at two of the thugs before running off after the four Colombians. The two men shrug and take defensive positions around the building while the other one tries to catch up to his master. Pablo turns round a corner and stops, gathering his men in a huddle. “Right, Pedro you and I will head back to the truck. We still need that cocaine or else our customers will not be happy. Adam you and James are going to distract the thugs long enough for me and Pedro to get out with the truck”. James and Adam know immediately what he means and solemnly nod their heads, before walking back towards the corridor they just came up. Pablo watches the men’s bravery with respect, knowing that it will probably be the last time he ever sees them. Gesturing to Pedro he walks down a side entrance to the corridor and heads back to the garage. Two-face runs through the maze of corridors and doors, getting more and more frustrated at not finding his enemies. “Where the hell are they” he shouts turning round and smacking his thug in the face, making him reel. Suddenly a loud clang comes from down one of the corridors making both the men look in the direction of the noise. “Go on then” Two-face says impatiently after a few seconds of silence, making the man groan with fear. He walks over to the corridor and peers round the corner. Seeing no danger he steps out fully into the corridor and is struck twice in the chest by two Handgun bullets. He clutches at his chest but before he can even open his mouth another two bullets piece his neck, silencing him until he hits the ground. (3-4) Two-face watches calmly as his thug lies struggling to breathe on the ground. “Amateur” he says calmly before taking out his .357’s and stepping over the corpse of his fallen teammate. Without hesitation he opens fire on the door closest to him, the bullets slamming into the door with great speed. Two-face waits until his entire clip is emptied before stopping to admire his work. For a few seconds nothing appears to happen but slowly the door slides open and the mutilated corpse of a man falls onto the ground with a thud. (3-3) Two-face expels his used clips and jams in another two before sidestepping to avoid the hail of bullets from a M1911. He fires back but having seen what happened to his comrade the man leaps back into the room he was hiding in. Two-face jogs over to the room and peers round the side of the door, retracting his face back a few inches to let a bullet whisk past the bad part of his face. He steps out and fires his twin pistols at the man but he ducks down below an overturned table, the bullets bouncing harmlessly off the metal top. The man pops up again and fires at two-face who in turn, ducks back out of the way of the bullets. This goes on for a while until two-face gets bored and throws his pistols to the ground. “God Dammit” he shouts before remembering the gas grenade in his left pocket. He takes it out and tosses it into the room, the gas spewing out before it even hits the ground. He then closes and locks the door, propping a nearby chair underneath the handle. He then turns and walks off, just as a loud pounding sound comes from the inside of the room, slowly getting slower and quieter until they stop completely. Two-face smiles and retraces his steps back to the garage, having satisfied his appetite for crime for the day. (3-2) Meanwhile back in the garage Pablo watches the two thugs as they patrol up and down the side of the warehouse. “How are we supposed to get past those guys?” Pedro whines, tired out from the run back to the garage. Pablo ponders his options for a while before looking at his comrade. “Pedro, how big did you make the explosion for the truck?” he asks. Pedro looks up to the ceiling for a few seconds before replying “Enough to kill anyone in a 10-15 foot radius”. “Detonate it” Pablo says without flinching, lowering himself down to behind the cover of the door frame. Pedro rummages around through his pockets, pulling out a cigar, a can of beer and some car keys before finding the detonator. He raises it above his head and pushes down on the button, the car exploding immediately as he does so, sending the two thugs flying, at a tremendous pace, into the garage walls. (1-2) After a few minutes Pedro peers round the side of the door frame, checking to see if the two men are still alive. Satisfied that they are both dead he jogs over to the truck with the cocaine in it, which has miraculously has survived the explosion. Pablo follows closely behind him, looking at the thugs bodies just to make sure that they are dead. They reach the door of the truck when Pablo hears the sound of footsteps coming from behind him. He turns his head slightly and spots a man with an incredibly screwed up face, marching towards him with a pistol in his left hand. Thinking on his feet Pablo grabs Pedro by the shoulders and holds him in front of him, just as two-face fires his gun. “Huh” he says but he doesn’t get time to say anything else before the bullets smash into him. Pablo holds him steady until the gunfire stops, dropping his companion’s cold, lifeless body to the ground. (1-1) Pablo reaches for his M1911 and fires back at two-face who ducks under the gunfire and slams into Pablo from below, knocking him off his feet. The drug lord scrambles to his feet and reaches over to the table behind him, feeling around with his hand until he grasps the handle of the machete. He swings it in front of him, making two-face step back a bit, and then gets to his feet using the table to help him get back to his feet. Two-face reaches for something in his suit pocket but Pablo doesn’t wait to see what it is and charges at the Gotham crime lord, swinging the machete around like a madman. He swings for two-face’s neck but the disfigured former district attorney steps back, retracting his hand from his coat pocket. He then flings himself forward and pushes himself onto Pablo, stopping him from using his machete effectively. He then looks frantically for his switchblade and pulls it out just as Pablo pushes him back with the end of the machete. Two-face ducks down to avoid another swing of the machete before lunging forward and stabbing the Colombian in the neck. He then twists it twice, ripping out pieces of flesh and skin before tugging it out. Pablo gurgles as he struggles to breath and two-face shoves him backwards, making him land with a loud crack against the side of the table. (1-0) Two-face surveys the carnage and his eyes soon fall upon the truck of cocaine lying in the driveway. He walks over to it and finds the keys in the key hole on the door. He takes them out and opens the door, sitting down in the driver’s seat. “Now what am I going to do with this then” he says and takes out his coin once more, flipping it into the air. It flips 7 times in the air before he grabs it with his hand. He opens up his hand to reveal the non-scared, normal side of the coin. “Okay then” he whispers to himself and starts up the ignition and driving down the driveway. He pulls up onto a main road and drives straight to the police station, to turn in the truck and its content. WINNER: TWO-FACE Expert's Opinion Two-face won because he had the advantage where it most counted; Firearms. Pablo may have had the better melee weapon and explosives but they weren’t that important in the battle taking place. Two-face also had more combat experience and often went toe to toe with batman where as Escobar just hid behind his thugs and mercenaries. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Khun Sa (by Battlefan237) Pablo Escobar : Khun Sa: Siem Reap A van pulled over at the entrance of an abandoned warehouse and out came five people dressed in Mong Tai Army uniform. Taking lead in this group of five was Khun Sa -- the prince of the drug industry in South East Asia. With weapons and bags of products in hands, Khun Sa led two of his men proceeded to enter the building to meet the Colombians that summoned them here while the other two soldiers were ordered to wait outside. "This will be a fabulous chance for us to expand our business,"Said Khun, "Hong Kong and Japan are no longer enough, it's time to open the gate to America. And this man from Colombia ,Pablo Escobar, might just hold the key to unlock this gate." One of his men nodded in agreement, although his limited geographic knowledge could not provide him with the idea of where Colombia or America might be, he still managed to figure out that if the meeting here were to go well,loads and loads of money would be flocking into their pockets, making them into millionaires. The daydream of earning millions soon perished, however, as they walked past a line of shelf and found the Colombians standing their, pointing their pistols and Uzis at Khun Sa and his men. Shocked, Khun Sa and one of his men immediately sheltered themselves behind the shelf. However, the other Mong Tai soldier was not that fast and got consumed by the raining bullets . Meanwhile, triggered by the sudden outburst of firearms, the two soldiers outside also entered the building, setting up the machine gun and searching for their boss. Back between the lines of shelves filled with empty boxes and boards, Escobar and his men began to engage in a chasing game with the escaping Khun Sa and his company. "Kill anyone you spot." coldly ordered the cartel boss, "We must not let this man and his operation pose threat to our expansion." Unintentionally split up with his boss during the hasty escape, the daydreaming Mong Tai soldier was pursued by one M1911-armed Medellin Cartel. Both men fired at each other in a rapid fashion while they were running around the shelves, missing all shots and exhausted their bullets in seconds. Finding himself rushing into a dead end, the Mong Tai soldier drew out his kane knife and waved it at his pursuer, trying to look tough. Recognizing the improvised as an improvised farming implement, the cartel thug shrugged and took out the machete tied on his back."Ng rell (fuck)" was the last phrase came curing out of his mouth before the machete was swung across his neck, nearly chopping off his entire head . Khun Sa, now settling himself behind one of the shelf, peeped out of the shelter from the crack between a large case and its upper floor. Spotting one Medellin Cartel hired gun approaching, he pushed another case down the shelf and instantly backed off from the spot,luring the cartel into firing the remaining four rounds of his uzi. After the cartel member ceased firing and began to reload his sub machine gun, Khun emerged from the crack and capped the Colombian with his Norinco Type 54 . Continuing to make his escape, Khun was joint by his men around the entrance. No longer alone, the drug lord led his remaining subordinates back into the arena to retaliate. One of the Medellin Cartel mercenary, still wandering around the shelves in an attempt to search for Khun, bumped into the trio by accident and didn't have a chance to fire back before perishing under the growling Soviet leftovers in the possession of Mong Tai Army . Pablo,now accompanied by his two remaining thugs, followed the gunshots to Khun Sa's position. Once catching sight of his Asian equivalent marching and emerging from the corner of one of the shelves, Pablo and one of his men immediately started firing their pistols, while the other Colombian settled the M60 on the floor and sprayed it at the Mong Tai soldiers, sending one of them flying backwards instantly,blemishing his green uniform with bloody dots .The Cartel hitman laughed at the man's demise and continued to spray at the already-dead body of the Mong Tai soldier until it was entirely painted in crimson. As the bullets flew past the air above their heads, once again Khun Sa and his last man took shelter behind the shelf nearby , next to the spot where the QJY-88 had been stationed. Witnessing the overwhelming effect of the M60, Pablo and his last men ceased firing their pistols and left the rest for the machine gunner. "Spray at that shelf, they must be behind those paper boxes. The Medellin thug was about to execute the order when a large case was violently punched out of the shelf and out poked the QJY-88, rapidly launching out a string of bullets that tore apart the Medellin Cartel standing nearby Pablo . The machine gunner made an attempt to retaliate, only to be dumbfounded at the disconcerting fact that his heavy killing tool had just jammed after firing half of its rounds, putting him into a "fairly" precarious state. Almost in seconds he got entangled in a mist composed by myriads of bullets, groaning helplessly as he dropped his weapon and slammed dead on the floor . Pablo, whose quick wit had allowed him escaped many assassins and police ambushes before, was able to react the moment that Norinco machine gun hopped onto the stage and fend off the bullets by squatting behind a metal baffle plate leaning against three piling cases. Seconds later he heard the Chinese machine gun made a pause and noises of people pushing off, moving towards his spot. In a desperate attempt to reverse the situation, he fired his M1911 from the crack between the case and the wall, the last Mong Tai soldier on the head , only to be responded by the remaining few rounds Khun Sa's PPSh-41, which restrained Pablo Escobar behind the metal chunk. Although sheltered, some of the bullets tore through the shield, some of which ended up narrowly missing Pablo, while the rest managed to left Pablo with a bleeding shoulder and a scarred right sigh. Exhausting the ammo, Khun Switched to his Norinco Type 54 and discarded the PPSh-41 on the floor. Realizing the change of weapon via hearing the noise, Pablo stumbled out and fired back with his M1911. The two kingpins stood at the different sides of the path between two lanes of shelves, engaging in a pistol duel with the corpses of their subordinates resting in dead silence. Probably having something to do with the distance between them, or it was due to the fact that their energy had almost run out after the bloodbath, both of them was not able to shoot down their shaking target. Seconds later, Pablo's remaining rounds came to an end, while Khun Sa launched out his last bullet, which pierced into Pablo's left arm. Capturing his target kneeling down, Khun tossed aside the useless pistol and took out his cane knife. As he ran across the path , making his way to Pablo, readying to mark a final stab, Pablo struggled to retrieve another box of ammo from his pocket with his bleeding left body and reload his weapon. It was too late when Khun shuddered to realize what the man had just pushed into the gun. Pablo raised his pistol with his still-functioning right hand and opened fire, shooting the charging warlord five times on the chest, obliterating the Mong Tai Army Chef . With Khun Sa falling to the ground, Pablo crawled to one of his dead thugs, retrieving the phone from his pocket and began dialing his subordinates in the city to seek rescue. Although he was bathed in a pool of blood, excitement fulfilled his mind. The mastermind that just collapsed was his most prominent rival in the region, without that man, the rest of the Mong Tai Army and other undisciplined motley crews in the golden triangle will be pieces of cake for his Cartel to handle. Soon there would be only one drug syndicate in South East Asia, and that would be known as the Oriental Medellin . Winner: Pablo Escobar Expert's Opinion Although Khun Sa himself is well-trained and experienced and his men are packed with better fire arms, it was the quality of troops that blew away Khun Sa's victory and handed it to Pablo. Khun Sa's Mong Tai Army consisted of untrained civilians that are ill-prepared for actual gang wars, while Pablo's Medellin Cartel was a paramilitary organization filled with well-trained soldiers that waged a massive and successful civil-war-level gang war in their country. With all that being said, Pablo Escobar is the winner. Check here to see the original battle and votes. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:South American Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors